peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Leslie Sarony
Leslie Sarony (born Leslie Legge Frye 22 January 1897 – 12 February 1985) was a British entertainer, singer and songwriter...(He) became well known in the 1920s and 1930s as a variety artist and radio performer....He went on to make a number of recordings of novelty songs, such as "He Played his Ukulele as the Ship Went Down", including several with Jack Hylton and his Orchestra. He teamed up with Leslie Holmes in 1935 under the name The Two Leslies. The partnership lasted until 1946. Their recorded output included such gems as "I'm a Little Prairie Flower". His song "Jollity Farm" was covered by the Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band on their 1967 album Gorilla. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Leslie Sarony, both under his own name and as one of the Two Leslies, made a number of appearances in the Pig's Big 78 slot in Peel's shows of the 2000s, indicating that the DJ appreciated his novelty songs. Peel also selected the singer's "Bunkie Doodle Eye Doe" for the Peelenium of 1930, and played it on 22 July 1999. On that show he remarked that no recorded material by Leslie Sarony was available, with only 3 discs existing in the BBC Archives. "I've got more than that in the pile of 78s in the next room," he commented. A favourite track of Peel's was "The Sexton Tolled The Bell", played three times in 2003-2004. In addition to playing the Bonzos' version of "Jollity Farm" on 31 December 1967, Peel included Stanley Lupino's version of Sarony's "I Lift Up My Finger And I Say Tweet Tweet" in the Peelenium for 1929 (on the show of 21 July 1999). Shows Played ;1999 *22 July 1999: Bunkie Doodle Eye Doe (Peelenium 1930) ;2001 *24 May 2001: (with Harry Hudson's Melody Men): Riding On A Camel In The Desert (78) (Radio Records) *16 October 2001: Why Did The Sparrow Leave The Straight And Narrow? (Pig's Big 78) ;2002 *25 April 2002: Jack Payne & The BBC Dance Orchestra (with Leslie Sarony, Tommy Handley): Mucking About The Garden ;2003 *23 July 2003: Ice Cream *29 July 2003: The Sexton Tolled The Bell (78) (Eclipse) ;2004 *06 January 2004: The Sexton Tolled The Bell (Eclipse) *16 March 2004: The Sexton Tolled the Bell (78) Eclipse (Pig's Big 78) *15 June 2004: Jack Payne & The BBC Dance Orchestra (feat. Leslie Sarony & Tommy Handley): Mucking About The Garden (Pig's Big 78) *10 August 2004: In The Woodshed She Said She Would (Imperial) (Pig's Big 78) *02 September 2004: The Two Leslies: Audrey Just Laughed And Laughed And Laughed (Pig's Big 78) (Regal) *07 September 2004: The Two Leslies: Cor! Luvaduck! Crickey! Coo! Blimey! (Regal) (Pig's Big 78) *16 December 2004: The Two Leslies: Miss Porkington Would Like Cream Puffs (Regal Zonophone) (Pig's Big 78) *21 December 2004: The Two Leslies: Umpa Umpa Stick It Up Your Jumper (78 recorded on to CDR) Pig's Big 78 External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists